le destin estil là pour guider ou faire chier ?
by juste hp
Summary: Une histoire avec d'autres héros qui sont là pour porter le destin de Harry avec lui, de la magie, des aventures.
1. Es callahan

- Essy chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu pense de ma nouvelle robe ? s'exclama Mina

En dissolvant la porte rose de ma chambre, Tant mieux aussi loin que se projette ma mémoire j'ai toujours détesté cette couleur !

Elle s'incrusta théâtralement de sa démarche chaloupante en écrasant les débris dans l'antre du fauve comme dirais Channe.

- Et moi ? Ne suis pas furieusement design ?

Tiens quand on parle du loup, je relèvais la tête pour croiser deux pupilles améthystes à deux centimètre à peine de mon visage. J'esquissais un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin dont j'ai le secret. Elle se rapprocha plus encore semblant scruter le masque de porcelaine face à elle comme pour décrypter mon expression. Mais elle abandonna rapidement comme toujours préférant agiter les bras en l'air avec une moue désespérée. Qui provoqua une série de sourires en coin chez mes sœurs qui avaient forcément projeté d'envahir mon espace vital de concert.

Je les voyais qui se rapprochaient dangereusement alors dans une autre de mes expressions indéchiffrable je prononçais un sort d'intangibilité qui les fit pousser des cris faussement outragés.

- Es !!!!!!!!

- C'est pas juste

- Comment veux-tu que nous te torturions convenablement si tu nous fais un coup pareil !

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accords s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

- Papa ! m'écriais-je en lui sautant au cou en levant le sort bien sur

- Elle est à vous continua-t-il impassible à mon air implorant de petit chien battu pourtant effectué parfaitement !

Et il me jeta parmi les furies qui sadiquement me chatouillèrent très très longtemps.

- Non arrêtez ! Réussis-je à articuler au bout de ce qui me paru une éternité

- Je ne sais pas, Fit mine de réfléchir Mary en arrêtant deux seconde sa séance de torture

- C'est vrai que la question mérite d'être discouru ! Affirma Chloé avec un air hautain et supérieur

- Peut-être devrions nous la laisser respirer ! demanda placidement Mina avec un sourcil levé

Je profitais qu'elle ai stoppé leur mains baladeuses pour m'enfuir en relançant mon sort d'intangibilité tout en leur laissant un petit cadeau qui leur explosa au visage juste après que j'ai traversé le sol.

Je me rétabli sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine où régnait une délicieuse odeur de pommes cuites et d'autres mets succulents dont Méré avait le secret. Bien évidemment je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement au milieu de la maison avec toute la famille dans le salon à côté.

Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que j'attrapais le ciré noir de mon père sur un des patères. Je l'enfila promptement et me dirigea vers ma cachette presque pas connu de mes infernales sœurs pour y trouver quelque vêtement de secours.

Toute l'étendue verte du jardin me nargua, trop de chemin à parcourir ! Et puis les invités qui transplanaient de partout il ne pouvaient pas atterrir sur l'aire de stockage que leur avait indiqué ma mère comme tout le monde ? En fait personne n'arrivaient sur le carré d'herbe préparé spécialement pour ça ! franchement pourquoi s'embêter ?

Si mes andouilles de sœurs n'étaient pas à quatre contre un je les étranglerais bien ! Je fulminais littéralement en atteignant enfin l'abri anti-tornade féminine et poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Je tapais je code sur la tablette électronique bidouillé par mes soins, enfin j'avais été légèrement aidé par mon père mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on apprenait à Poudlard !

Le sas s'actionna et m'ouvrit un espace suffisamment grand pour qu'une personne de petite taille puisse passer, je priais tous les Dieux si ils en existaient que ce qui m'avait poussé sur la poitrine cette année ne m'empêcherait pas d'entrer ça aurait été le comble !

Un sphinx tout de poils dorés me fixa de ses yeux brûlant comme le désert une fois à l'intérieur, je n'essaya pas de soutenir son regard. J'avais appris depuis bien longtemps à mes dépends que défier cet être fier n'apportait que des ennuis. La seule bonne attitude envers la créature était de ravaler son orgueil et de lui proclamer une dévotion sans faille.

- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta présence o magnificence du désert ? lui demandais-je avec tout le respect qui lui était du.

- Qui t'a donné le droit de savoir le pourquoi de ma présence ? Rugit l'animal

- Je vous demande pardon pour mon audace, cela ne se refera plus ! Répondis-je sans ciller une seconde, je ne voulais pas lui donner de raison d'avoir pitié de moi en voyant une quelconque trace de peur dans mon attitude. Je voulais que Méré soit fière de moi !

Je m'éloignais vers la seconde pièce à force de courbettes et ouvrit le placard magique que mes sœurs s'étaient cotisées pour m'offrir en première année. Elles avaient remarqué que je perdais continuellement mes affaires et trouvaient inadmissible pour une Callahan de négliger ne serais-ce qu'une chaussette !

Je sentis ma rage contre ces chipies fondre doucement avant de me reprendre, je voulais ma revanche tout de même ! je n'allais surtout pas laisser passer l'occasion de faire une blague !

Mon reflet me lança un regard outragé comme si j'avais dis une atrocité ! Un léger rire m'échappa face à son air bougon et je du prendre une demi-heure pour me rabibocher avec cette boudeuse parce que décidément choisir sa tenue alors que son reflet nous tourne le dos ce n'est guère facile !

S'ensuivit une longue et épuisante séance d'essayage. Dieu que je détestais les fêtes avec pleins de monde !

Mon choix se porta sur une longue robe noire bordée de manches en dentelle fine s'évasant vers le bas et d'une jupe d'une matière semblable dépassant de sous la tenue. Un décolleté léger agrémenté d'un collier comportant une chaîne en or et un pendentif de taille raisonnable descendant agréablement dans le creux de ma poitrine.

J'optais également pour des gants de la même couleur que la robe remontant jusques aux coudes. Et des bottines enchantées qui s'élargissaient selon la taille du pied pour être confortables peu importe la situation.

Je n'en avais jamais compris l'utilité à part pour les prêter à des amies si amies j'avais bien sur jusqu'au bal de la quatrième année où j'avais tellement dansé que mes pieds avaient quasiment double de volume. La douleur avait été telle que je m'étais promis de mettre mes bottines à chaque occasion probable de danse !

Une fois prête je voulu sortir par le sas comme quelques temps avant mais en m'approchant de la porte j'entendis les bruits significatifs d'une discussion entre Méré et le sphinx de tout à l'heure. Je pris donc mon mal en patience et attendit qu'ils finissent étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

J'entendis un pop puis plus rien alors j'enclenchais la poignée non sans une certaine appréhension et m'avançais dans la pièce adjacente.

Deux soleils me cueillirent immédiatement dans un feulement guère engageant mais je restais impassible et dans une dernière courbette accompagnée de politesses d'usage pour signifier mon départ, je m'engouffrais dans le passage vers l'extérieur avec plaisir.

L'air frais m'accueillit et c'est avec soulagement que je m'avançais vers sun's house.

La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur, il y avait peu de place pour passer je lançais donc encore une fois mon sortilège préféré

_intramus_

Oh ma chérie peux-tu venir m'aider ? demanda Méré depuis la cuisine, un plat à la main et un tablier cousu maison, style patchwork, mal attaché, menaçant de tomber à tout instant.

Oui. Répondis-je avec l'enthousiasme que seule Méré avait ressenti puisque le quatuor infernal revint à la charge.

- Essy !

- Fais un effort ! s'exclama Mina

- Oui c'est vrai ! Souris, profite de la vie !

Quand j'étais petite je me rassurais face à leur effort désespérés de voir une expression s'afficher sur mon visage de porcelaine qu'elles comprendraient plus tard. Comme Méré qui savait capter les moindres changements subtils de mon humeur, allant de la minuscule fossette au creux de ma joue gauche qui apparaissait quand j'étais emplie d'un sentiment de bien-être. Aux tressautements discrets de mon oreille droite quand j'étais contrariée.

Mais les années passant, mon espoir s'étais envolé, Méré était définitivement un cas à part.

Elle semblait toujours tout connaître et me rassurait d'une multitude de caresses, à l'instar de mon père qui chantait alors une criarde mélodie du bonheur. Il semblait qu'elle fonctionnait puisque mes joues cessaient instantanément d'être parcourues de larmes brillantes.

Oui, mes parents étaient différents des autres adultes.

Finalement Méré m'avait persuadée à mon entrée en première année de leur donner une seconde chance et un accord tacite s'était alors formulé à demi mot entre nous, j'acceptais leurs défauts et elles acceptaient les miens.

Elles avaient continué à me taquiner sur la non-expression de mon visage mais ce n'était plus un problème pour moi.

De longs cheveux d'un noir éclatant descendant jusques aux reins où mon père enfouissait sa tête, pour chercher la quiétude qui avait quitté la maison à l'instant même où ma très chère Mina poussait son premier, et pas le dernier, cri.

Un visage triangulaire sans une imperfection, à part le plis habituel autour de la bouche quand elle nous faisait son sourire colgate blancheur, où quand elle éclatait d'un rire cristallin empreint de bonheur qui vous donnait tout de suite envi de l'imiter.

Deux iris bleu topaze cerclé d'un noir mystérieux qu'elle soulignait d'un habile trait d'eye liner.

Une taille fine que mon père s'empressait de saisir pour effectuer une de ses danses de la victoire sur une musique, plus que laissant à désirer, mais, que sur laquelle on passait toujours par générosité.

Méré était belle.

Tout comme ses filles d'ailleurs, ce qui avait étonné le voisinage car bien que possédant indubitablement le même charme, à part moi aucune des filles Callahan ne ressemblait à Méré.

Mina était blonde, Channe rousse, Mary blonde également mais penchant plus vers un châtain doré qu'une chevelure poupée barbie telle qu'en possédait Mina.

Et enfin Chloé avait été blonde autrefois mais c'était teint les cheveux en bleu dès sa première année quand on l'avait confondue plus d'une dizaine de fois avec la plantureuse et avenante Mina.

Car de toutes la progéniture Callahan, Mina était celle qui sortait indéniablement du lot, une peau de satin, un petit nez que l'on voulait embrasser ce dont ne se privait pas mon père et une bouche pulpeuse. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier son corps de déesse comme le faisaient remarquer judicieusement tous les hommes de son entourage qui clôturait le tout.

Je n'étais pas jalouse de Mina, pas plus de Channe qui avait pris la suite sans problème avec son charme infaillible, ce devait d'ailleurs être la moins favorisée par le nature dans notre famille mais elle s'en fichait royalement remplissant ses soirées et par la même occasion son tableau de chasse avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mary, elle n'avait pas suivi la cadence elle avait changé radicalement la façon de penser des mâles de Poudlard à l'égard de notre famille, studieuse, prodigieusement intelligente et fidèle elle avait été une serdaigle ascendant pouffsouffle légendaire.

Et puis Chloé était arrivée, si Mina et Channe avait été les reines de Gryffondor, Chloé, elle avait pris le trône non moins envié de princesse des Serpentard.

Rusée, ambitieuse, mais surtout juste, elle ne suivait certainement pas le profil type établi des Serpentard.

Mais elle avait réussi à s'imposer dès la seconde année comme la meneuse qu'il fallait écouter et respecter vis à vis de son autorité tout aussi légendaire.

Grâce à elle, s'amusait à faire remarquer mon père, les Serpentard, non mangemorts, avaient eu une chance de se rebeller derrière le rempart que leur offrait Chloé.

Malgré cela aucune des mes sœurs n'était encore casée, elle flirtait toujours avec un nombre incalculable de prétendant, que je qualifiais de sangsues juste bonnes à leur cirer les bottines, chaque année sans réussir à trouver chaussure à leur pied.

J'aidais donc ma mère à préparer le dîner qu'attendait impatiemment les voraces occasionnellement membres de l'éminente famille Callahan, sang-pur depuis au moins les fondateurs de Poudlard. Enfin c'était ce que racontait grande tante Ciphilie, une vieille radoteuse remplie à ras bord d'histoires tellement invraisemblables que l'on se demandait où démarrait la limite entre le vrai et le faux.

Et puis le repas démarra enfin, c'était une profusion de mets colorés et odorants.

Les soupières, les plats, les assiettes se battaient à coups de sauces et petits pois pour obtenir la place du milieu de table qu'elles semblaient tant affectionner, tandis que les convives se jetaient sur ceux-ci espérant arracher une miette de nourriture pour calmer leur estomac grondant.

Ce n'était guère facile, en effet, ne voulant pas se démunir de leurs munitions, les plats montaient sur les verres en cristal qui protestaient d'un tel traitement, les lustres chatouilleux qui frissonnaient près à éclater, pas de rire, mais en envoyant leurs diamants dans tous les sens, les bougies qui voletaient de-ci delà en chantant merry christmas ou happy birthday selon leur humeur tout en changeant de couleur.

Et dans tout ce branle-bas de combat il y avait les illuminés du quivoitou, une boule de poil rouge ou rose qui ressemblait à un nounours tout doux mais qui montrait des crocs plus qu'angoissants quand on essayait de le caresser ou de le diriger vers une scène en particulier.

Car la particularité des quivoitou résidait en leur formidable mémoire qu'ils pouvaient retransmettre en image dès qu'ils se posaient sur un objet quelconque non magique.

Il fallait non seulement, en plus de ce bazar complet, que le grand oncle par alliance de je ne sais plus quoi du côté paternel ait trouvé, dit oncle Sam, en merveilleux éleveur de _nains à tout faire de jardin_ qu'il était alors de nous montrer sa nouvelle invention, _la fée à tout faire de cuisine_ dont il n'était pas peu fière apparemment à voire l'immense sourire éclairant son visage bourru.

Ces charmantes petites fées portant de minuscules robes provocantes de couleurs printanières avec de ravissants chaussons à clochettes avaient pour mission d'égayer ce repas qu'elles trouvaient morne à leur goût.

Donc avec leur baguette magique, elles frappaient chaque personne sur le bout du nez en criant leur bénédictions d'une voie suraiguë ou sensuellement exagérée.

C'est ainsi que tous les hommes se retrouvèrent habillés en femmes et vice versa, les cheveux teintés en de magnifiques nuances fluos et dressés sur la tête. Et enfin quand les malheureux, ouvraient la bouche d'un façon peu élégante, comme des poissons ! Tout ce qui en sortait, était de légères bulles colorés qui s'élevaient dans les airs sous l'effet d'une brise invisible.

Cela aurait pu être bénin si en explosant elles ne mimaient pas des scènes de la vie de tous les jours et d'autres un peu moins courantes qui faisaient rougir certains convives et cacher les yeux des enfants par les proches parents pour d'autres.

Quand je vis l'effet dévastateur de ces fées complètement fêlées je prononçais presque instinctivement ma formule préférée qui ne paru pas être au goût de ces demoiselles fort culottées.

Elles avaient beau jeu de crier leurs malédictions car s'en étaient bien une et agiter leurs baguettes dans tous les sens, la poussière enchantée ne m'atteignit jamais.

Si bien que quand Méré arriva j'étais la seule encore présentable. Les énervantes lucioles étaient parties, « durée de vie limitée » avait marmonné mon grand oncle à mon encontre tout en bougonnant de voir sa farce terminée.

Méré explosa littéralement de rire à s'en casser les côtes et j'esquissais un pâle sourire en comparaison mais que mes sœurs s'empressèrent de féliciter en m'étreignant à m'en couper la respiration.

Puis vint l'ouverture des cadeaux, il n'y avait pas de véritable raison mais en ce 26 août, nous avions pris l'habitude de célébrer la mort de Wendy Hécate Callahan, la première sorcière de notre famille.

C'était un sacrilège de ne pas connaître cette ancêtre, elle nous a légué tant de choses, sous la tutelle d'un mage puissant Orphée Prewey Grindelwald qui bien que possédant le même nom de famille n'eu en rien été entaché par ce mage noir célèbre étant donné qu'ils provenaient de deux branches totalement différentes.

Elle travailla au ministère pour la réhabilitation des loups-garous, des vampires, des Prewet ainsi que pour la classification au combien rebattue des créatures magiques où êtres à part entières.

Elle devint par la force des choses ALEAS, Aide la Lumière et les Ames Solidaires, l'équivalent du Ministre de la magie.

Elle sorti victorieuse de la bataille contre un mage noir dont jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne ne su son véritable nom à part que la rumeur populaire se plaisait à l'appeler le fils de l'ombre. Il terrorisait comme tous ses prédécesseurs le monde sorcier en utilisant la haine et la peur viscérale des sorciers normaux face aux créatures magiques, les montant l'un contre l'autre.

Finalement elle fut tout simplement empoisonnée par un de ses anciens partisans qui avait survécu à la défaite de son maître, quémandant vengeance.

L'histoire, malgré toutes les recherches faites au fil des ans, reste assez vague quant à cette fin qui paraît peu probable quant au curriculum vitae de cette sorcière peu commune. En effet, Méré et moi restons convaincues qu'une si grande figure de l'époque ne pouvait décemment pas être tuée si facilement, ayant autant d'ennemis qu'elles arborait fièrement, ne devait-elle pas en répondre par plus de méfiance ?

J'avais parfois plus de cadeaux en cette réunion familiale qu'à mon anniversaire, si bien que même si ça en restait une corvée j'étais toujours impatiente d'être en ce jour.

Le premier emballé d'un beau papier bleu et d'un ruban rouge ordinaire me révéla une boîte de craies magiques, bien sur, qu'il suffisait de frapper d'un coup sec avec sa baguette pour qu'elle se mettent à bouger et dessiner tout ce qui te passait par la tête.

Ensuite vinrent des boucles d'oreilles qui me représentaient en train d'envoyer des baiser à tout le monde, les joues rouges et les yeux, les joues et la bouche couvertes de maquillage à outrance. Je pensais alors à trouver comment faire pour les perdre sans que cela paraisse intentionnel et répondis par un masque totalement indifférent à mes sœurs qui me regardaient impatientes de ma réaction.

Plusieurs livres sur les runes, « les runes à travers les âges », « runes d'attaques », « runes noires, runes blanches, la différence ? » qui retinrent mon regard tellement longtemps que quand je daignais enfin lever la tête, mes deux tantes s'étaient serrés dans leurs bras, le visage larmoyant et mes oncle qui semblaient s'être arrêtés de respirer à en voir la couleur violacée de leur peau expiraient maintenant bruyamment.

Des farces et attrapes de chez farces et sorciers facétieux, la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, qui croyez le ou non étaient mes idoles, j'adorais faire des blagues, et depuis ma première année je m'étais entraînée tant, qu'ils avaient du céder et m'intégrer clandestinement à leur groupe car je ne voulais pas que l'on découvre que parfois j'étais à l'origine d'orgies des catastrophiques Fred et George. C'était mon secret.

Puis un autre livre, je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu dépasser ceux sur les runes que j'adorais pratiquer jusqu'à ce que je vois le titre « Les runes facétieuses » exactement ce qu'il me fallait m'écriais-je intérieurement.

Je baladais mes yeux aux alentour à l'affût d'un regard à accrocher quand mon père s'approcha et me murmura tout doucement

- Il te plait ?

- Oui beaucoup, merci papa

Et j'ajoutais une autre qualité à la liste de celles de mon père tout en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue alors qu'il avait posé son doigt dessus comme à son habitude. Je su immédiatement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'exécute quand il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

La salle me parut bien silencieuse pendant les quelques secondes qui s'égrenèrent. Une stupéfaction totale s'affichait pleinement sur les visages nous fixant mon père et moi.

Puis comme un feu d'artifice, la vie recommença dans le salon à l'évidence trop petit pour la marée humaine qui déferla sur mon père.

- Grégory ! Comment as-tu fais ce miracle ? s'écria une tante

- Donne nous ton secret ! continua Mina

- Ai pitié de nous ! cru bon d'ajouter Channe.

- Mais…euh…essaya de se défendre papa qui semblait en bien mauvaise posture

Je regardais un moment papa écrasé de questions et serré de toutes parts m'envoyant des appels à l'aide mais j'étais retournée à la découverte de mes cadeaux, il ne m'en restait plus qu'un.

Je défit l'emballage d'un geste sec qui tomba sans aucune autre forme de jugement a terre révélant une chouette effraie entièrement noire jusqu'à ses deux pupille effectuant de bref mouvement dans tous les sens, affolée, elle battait des ailes dans sa cage, que j'ouvris vivement.

Elle prit immédiatement son envol, tournoyant autour des lustres dans de petits cris typiquement suraiguës.

Méré s'approcha alors de moi chacun de ses mouvements enfreints de grâce, et énigmatique me chantonna une berceuse :

Elle est là, l'enfant d'Eole

Elle attend que tu t'envole

La rejoindre dans les cieux

Pour observer l'étoile bleue

Survoler les paysages dorés

Les forêts noires ensorcelées

Mais attention si d'Eole, l'élue

Oublie toute méfiance,

Amère confidence.

Fille, La messagère du vent es-tu ?

Toute magie puissante à ses raisons

Ecoute sa voix toi, soldat de l'ombre

De l'orphelin perdu, pour lui tu sombre

Sans regret, sans remord, de la loi du lion

Tu le regarde porter le poids de son Monde

Et tu ne feras rien, honte à toi, O être immonde

Car un autre combat t'attend, celui ni noir ni blanc

Elle arrêta de chanter mais je continuais d'écouter comme pour mieux comprendre les paroles qui s'enfuyaient tel l'oiseau noir, s'éparpillant un peu partout pour que je ne puisse plus les retrouver.

Je restais perplexe, moi, un soldat de l'ombre que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Mon regard se posa sur la chouette qui s'était à présent accrochée tant bien que mal sur une poutre saillante du plafond. Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux noirs comme pour me juger, je supportais l'examen puisque cela était important pour Méré qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis son étrange chanson.

Le silence me paru irréel, l'on avait du s'arrêter de se chamailler derrière mais je ne détachais pas mon regard attendant qu'elle me fasse un signe.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation elle se décrocha de son perchoir et vint se poser sur mon épaule dans un hululement sonore, je l'observais puis elle me donna un coup de tête en guise d'encouragement et comme sortant d'une longue transe lui caressais le plumage soigneusement d'un rythme lancinant.

La tension palpable peu avant était joyeusement retombée et tous avaient recommencé leur discussion avec entrain.

L'oiseau docile reposait tranquillement sur mon épaule tandis que indifférente je montais les escaliers afin de l'y laisser dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas déranger son sommeil.

L'éleveur de nains et de fées m'arrêta d'un signe de la main, un sourire complice sur le visage.

Il me tendit une dizaine de fioles bleues et roses rapidement et récupéra furtivement les yeux rivés au dos de Méré l'argent que je sortis de ma besace toujours pendue à ma ceinture.

Les bleues c'est pour les grandes occasions et les roses pour te venger rajouta-t-il dans une mimique sadique en accentuant le dernier mot. Toujours impassible, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant. Il allait repartir quand s'apercevant de la chouette :

- Tu l'as appelée comment ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Préviens moi quand t'auras trouvé elle as l'air spéciale et ça renforce les liens entre le propriétaire et l'animal une fois que tu l'as nommée !

- Il faut que je m'entende avec elle sur un nom, cela prendra du temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne parle pas hibou. Répondis-je en détournant les talons et en lui adressant un bref merci.

Mon antre paraissait avoir supporté le passage d'un troupeau d'hypogriffes poursuivis par des furies. Des vêtements étaient étalés ça et là, froissés. Alors que je me frayais un passage à travers les piles d'objets épars louvoyant pour ne rien faire tomber, je réussis tant bien que mal à m'étaler sur mon lit à baldaquin. La pièce était plongée dans le noir car le soleil dans des tons orangés et ocre semblait près de finir sa course dans le ciel.

Les yeux de ma nouvelle amie parcouraient sans la moindre difficulté les limites de sa prochaine demeure et quitta mon épaule pour la table en face du lit.

_Inflamare_ murmurais-je, la baguette pointée vers ma cheminée.

Le désordre ambiant m'exaspéra et je levais encore le bout de bois tordu de 31 cm de longueur, écaille de sombral et placenta de dragon.

_ordinare_

les livres commencèrent à voltiger vers les étagères dans une danse à la Merlin l'enchanteur sans la musique, puis les vêtements suivirent l'étrange cortège mais cette fois vers le placard.

Satisfaite je décidais qu'il était temps de connaître le nom de ma nouvelle colocataire :

- C'est un nom de vent ?

Elle hulula et je compris que cela voulait sûrement dire oui, je pris donc mon manuel de divination et entrepris de trouver la liste des vents qui étaient utilisés autrefois pour prédire l'avenir mais jamais je n'avais eu ne serais-ce qu'une fois un des soi-disant flash inter temporels de cette chère mais non moins illuminée Professeur Trelawney.

Je frissonnais rien qu'a penser à son nom. Dieu que je détestais cette folle complètement narcissique et imbue d'elle même et surtout de son illustre ancêtre qui avais sûrement plus de talents. Mais un zéro c'est vite dépassé. Sur cette pensée je repris avec plus d'entrain qu'avant.

Je finis après un long moment à feuilleter ce stupide bouquin remplis d'inepties par trouver ce que je cherchais :

- Alizés ? je relevais la tête pour croiser deux fentes noires intéressées mais inactives ce n'était pas ça, je repris alors.

- Aquilon ? même réaction je replongeais dans les pattes de mouches.

**- Bise, Blizzard, Borée, Bourrasque, Brise, Cyclone, Eurus, Foeh, Ghibli, Grigale, Halny Wiatr, Hégoa, Helm, Khamsin, Kona, Levant, Lips, Ljuke, Loo, Maloja, Meltem, Mistral, Mousson ?**

Toujours rien.

**- Nordet, Piteraq, Ponant, Pruga, Pyrn, Rafale, Risée, Sharav, Simoun, Sirocco, Sonora, Buster, Sumatra, Suroit, Tamboen, Tourbillon, Typhon, Williwaw, Yamaoroshi ?**

**- Zef, Zéphyr ?**

Elle s'agita au dernier dans un soupir de soulagement je refermais l'ouvrage le balançant à travers la pièce sans gêne.

Essy chérie ? descend tu veux ?

- J'arrive ! _Intramus_

A travers le plancher comme d'habitude je rejoignis Méré et papa qui souhaitaient bon retour aux invités encore présents. Je m'empressais de passer commande d'autres farces et attrapes à mon oncle Sam qui sourit bienheureux, il était un des rares à qui j'avais parlé de mon penchant facétieux improbable aux yeux du reste de ma famille sauf à papa et il y avait de fortes chances pour que Méré soit au courant également mais en tout cas elle ne le montrait pas.

Méré m'observa à la dérobée, un plis d'inquiétude barrant le front. La chanson trottait dans ma tête, et une foule de questions m'envahirent :

Qui était l'orphelin ? Qu'entendait-on par soldat de l'ombre ? Méré pourrait-elle me répondre ? Malheureusement alors que je la cherchais des yeux elle me regarda d'un air triste et secoua la tête fixant le sol, il me faudrait chercher ailleurs.


	2. un peu de privet drive

_Lumos_

Harry la tête sous les couvertures, à l'affût du moindre bruit déposa son livre de DCFM par terre avec précaution.

Mais ne sentant toujours pas le sommeil venir il empoigna le suivant sur la pile à côté du lit simple et grinçant de sa chambre. Elle était meublée en tout et pour tout d'une table en bois vermoulu, d'une étagère plein à craquer de vieux jouets et de deux télés fracassées pareillement c'est à dire avec un trou au milieu de l'écran à croire qu'on l'avait balancé du premier étage sans aucun état d'âme.

« impossible n'est pas magique » de Carole Illuminati racontait la couverture du livre de métamorphose.

Crac

Le bruit résonna lourdement dans le silence angoissant de la pièce tandis que Harry avaient éteint sa baguette d'un _Nox_ prononcé à la va-vite.

Cela ne faisait que une semaine qu'il avait débarqué au 4 Privet Drive, Surrey de la Ford pétaradante de l'oncle Vernon. Mais il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir, et il en était arrivé à un point tel que même ses devoirs lui étaient d'un grand secours et il les faisait maintenant sans trop se faire prier.

Toutes ses journée se ressemblaient, il devait se lever tôt et préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses relatifs et leur cachalot d'enfant c'était à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas adopter car on s'imaginait mal Duddley sortir de sa tante et encore moins d'un être humain normalement constitué.

Puis quand il ne pleuvait pas il s'enfuyait hors de cette prison qu'était la maison des Dursley, absolument ordinaire et normale, ressemblant trait pour trait à celle des voisins de droite de gauche et de tout le patelin à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il visitait alors les environs, évitant au maximum la bande de son cousin préférant de loin la compagnie des parcs où parfois il apercevait un grand chien noir qui au final s'averrait n'être qu'un banal toutou.

Médor ou Prince peut importe le nom inscrit sur sa médaille, ce n'était jamais lui. Au début il ramenait souvent les pauvres bêtes à leurs propriétaires, mais, après une dizaine d'accueil peu chaleureux. Où,

-on lui adressaient un regard sceptique quand à la prétendue fugue de leur chien

-marmonnaient sans soucis qu'il puisse entendre ou non qu'il les avait sûrement kidnappés

-pour obtenir de l'argent d'honnêtes gens comme eux a fortiori des gens ayant les moyen comme eux.

-et que des délinquants comme lui ne devraient pas exister.

-pour finir par lui claquer la porte au nez en bougonnant des phrases du genre « élève de St Brutus » « délinquant » « mauvaise graine »

Enfin bref à la fin il laissait les chiens le regarder avec un air à faire fondre une pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne craque et ne les ramène à proximité de leurs maisons sans pour autant sonner. Il avait retenu la leçon.

Il rentrait rarement avant la tombée de la nuit, de toutes façons, rien ni personne ne l'attendait là-bas.

Ca leur était bien égal qu'il soit de retour à l'heure ou non et puis parfois ils fermaient la porte à clef en espérant que cela suffirait à rendre à leur vie la normalité de leur existence avant qu'un poupon aux yeux verts ne vagisse sur leur paillasson.

« pas fait exprès » se justifiaient-ils alors si on leur demandait des comptes mais peu importe Harry passait la nuit dehors sous les étoiles et la clarté blafarde des réverbères alentours. Il s'allongeait souvent sur un banc pour le confort ou à même le sol dans les fourrés quand il souhaitait ne pas être déranger, puisque le clochard du coin sûrement un ancien résident venait le déloger de l'assemblage grossier de bois humide en clamant haut et fort que c'était sa zone et qu'il n'était qu'un clandestin sans gêne.

Enfin il est normal que s'il existe des personnes gentilles et riches il faut évidemment qu'il y en ai aussi des pauvres et odieusement arrogantes. Et puis personne n'est parfait.

Cependant, en ce premier jour de la deuxième semaine, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans une rue attenant celle des Dursley, un bruit de brindille cassée se fit entendre et l'adolescent sur le qui-vive, du à de longues années de résistance à la « chasse au Harry » de Duddley et sa bande, se retourna tel un fauve dont les sens s'affolaient à la recherche du fauteur de trouble. Le jeu énoncé précédemment consistait tout simplement à le pourchasser sans répit pour sûrement le battre une fois de plus mais le gamin qu'il était alors n'avait jamais pu le savoir étant donné qu'il était bien plus rapide que son cousin.

La ruelle semblait déserte mais remplie de poubelles, ce n'était pas concluant. Il entrepris de dénicher un quelconque signe de vie mais rien à croire qu'il avait rêvé. Soudain alors qu'il atteignait le bout, une ombre se faufila jusque la lumière débordant de l'avenue éclairée, vêtue d'une ample cape bleue nuit, il ne pu même pas définir si l'inconnue était de sexe féminin ou masculin.

Ce genre d'incident se répéta souvent au fil des jours qui passèrent d'une lenteur exaspérante mais Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Il avait fini par déduire que son poursuiveur était envoyé par l'ordre du phénix pour le surveiller et cette solution lui suffisant amplement, il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Et puis finalement un événement vint briser la monotonie qui s'était installée, elle se manifesta tout d'abord par l'arrivée d'un cachalot à qui la vie hors de son élément se révélait désastreuse puisque l'eau l'avait rejetée ou peut-être la vie en fait. Enfin bref, elle s'égouttait à flot de son corps volumineux par quasiment tous les pores de sa peau même ceux de sa tête ce qui était définitivement étrange venant de quelqu'un dont l'usage de cette partie de l'anatomie humaine semblait peu fréquent. Mais ne dit-on pas que la nature à ses raisons ?

En voyant Harry, le bébé baleine s'averra pouvoir être plus laid encore qu'il ne l'était à l'habitude, en effet les traits de son visage oscillant entre colère, peur, colère peur offraient aux passants une image peu agréable qu'on préférait oublier de suite pour éviter les cauchemars certains. Ses yeux révulsés, ses narines dilatées, les articulations des doigts blanchis d'avoir été trop serrées, Duddley ressemblait de plus en plus à un rhinocéros furieux sur le point de charger.

La pauvre victime, ici Harry si vous avez suivis, haussa un sourcil à la scène et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand l'animal fondit sur lui empoignant sa chemise et le hissant douloureusement sur le mur le plus proche.

Il se mit alors à postillonner une flopée d'insultes colorées où Harry qui tentait vainement de se débattre eu du mal à ne saisir que deux à trois mots sans signification.

Toujours adossé au mur, il réfléchissait plus aux mots attrapés au vol pour former une phrase cohérente qu'a sortir de ce pétrin dont il était maintenant blasé.

Et puis un _lumos_ l'éclaira soudain. Il se figea un instant le temps d'assimiler ce que son cerveau ne voulait pas entendre et dans un rictus mauvais il se débarrassa de Duddley qui l'écrasait par un_ stupéfix_.

Il couru à travers la rue qu'avait emprunter Duddley peu avant sans se donner le temps de réfléchir à se qui en découlerait et puis n'avait-il pas un ange gardien au-dessus de sa tête tant chérie par les sorciers du monde entier ? Le laisserais-on mourir lui le sauveur de l'humanité ? Le Survivant ?

Il avait cette envie de faire un pied de nez à toute cette société égoïste qui se reposait sur une illusion, oui, il la berçait amoureusement dans l'espoir infime qu'elle leur laisserait leur aveuglement et leur vie normale. Sorciers ou moldus quelle différence ?

On verrait bien ce qui se passera quand le voile tombera, quand il verront de nouveau l'horreur, la mort, la vie à l'état pur dégoulinante du sang qui leur couvrait tous les mains.

Bien sur qu'il était facile de refuser la réalité, de suivre Fudge et ses promesses de vie sécuritaire sans Mages noirs, sans survivants et surtout sans vieux fous.

Mais le véritable courage ce n'était pas de se cacher en espérant que le temps passe, la véritable sagesse sûrement pas de fermer les yeux en souhaitant que personne ne remarque rien, la véritable loyauté de se faufiler dans la masse en priant pour que le mauvais sort tombe sur celui d'à côté et tant pis si c'était un ami cher et la véritable ambition de changer de côté en fonction de la donne du jour il fallait affronter ses choix et apporter sa contribution car comme dit le dicton un barrage n'est pas fait d'une seule pierre aussi grosse soit-elle.

Harry en avait tant appris pendant ces cinq années à Poudlard, sa seule et unique maison qui lui ouvrait toujours les bras. Le gamin en lui était certainement perdu dans l'abyme de son passé depuis longtemps mais lui avait préféré affronter la réalité et cette réalité n'avait pas de place pour un morveux trouillards et étroit d'esprit, il lui avait fallu grandir.

Tandis qu'une foule de pensée envahissait sa tête, il arriva à un croisement dont rien n'indiquait de la direction à prendre, il choisit la droite et s'y engagea inquiet tout de même d'arriver trop tard.

Heureusement une masse de visage apeurés s'enfuyant dans tous les sens le bousculant au passage comme une envolée de moineau effrayés par un bruit trop sec le conforta dans sa décision.

Il essaya de percer le brouillard humain à la recherche d'indices sur la situation mais rien il lui fallu s'avancer dans le nœud de la populace à s'y risquer des membres en se faisant embarquer dans des chemins contraires.

Des policiers débarquaient un peu partout mais c'était peine perdu ils ne franchiraient pas le barrage et ils seraient inutiles, pas que les forces de l'ordre en ce moment hébétées exercent un boulot plus que discutable mais parce que la cause de cette folie si inconvenante j'en conviens ne soit maîtrisable par de simples moldus, et ce terme en la situation se trouve être totalement dépourvu de nuances péjoratives typiquement sorcier, ignorant de la situation ce qui n'est en rien leur faute et tout à fait normal.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa et continua sa traversée de l'aggloméré qui se dissolvait peu à peu à l'évidence puisqu'il pouvait à présent mouvoir certains de ses doigts en de brefs et elliptiques moments.

Un rayon rouge atteignit son voisin de droite qui s'effondra instantanément à terre et qui eu pour conséquence de faire grincer les dents de Harry. Il pris cependant la précaution de lancer un _protégo _avant de continuer.

De plus en plus de têtes tombaient de-ci delà tantôt sous une pluie verte, rouge, jaune, bleue, ça aurait presque pu être beau si ça n'en était pas maléfique et terriblement efficace ce qui avait le don d'agacer encore plus Harry.

Les rayons cependant se raréfièrent et quand enfin il arriva sur la place le dernier des attaquants s'enfuis à toutes jambes dans les soubresauts des bords de sa cape. De couleur noire, infiniment sombre comme l'était l'âme de celui qui avait l'audace de l'arborer avec honneur et déférence tel un objet de valeur.

Il jetaient de fréquents coup d'oeils en arrière mais se voyant suivis il poursuivait la cadence à un rythme effréné.

Harry montra bien vite des signes de faiblesse et son bourreau s'arrêta triomphant à quelques mètres à peine mais notre héros ne l'atteint jamais car il prononça _morsmordre _d'une voix claire et sans faille tout en relevant sa capuche d'un geste élégant.

Ce que vit Harry lui coupa le souffle mais presque immédiatement il répliqua :

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Mais ton parrain mon cher Harry ne me reconnaît tu pas ?

- NON ! Où est-il ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Mais rien mon petit, justement rien !

Et dans un rire fort et sonnant désagréable aux oreilles de Harry, le mangemort ressemblant trait pour trait à Sirius, lança un _doloris_ à l'adolescent.

Il s'écroula sans cérémonie sur le sol se tordant de douleur, le visage crispé dans une expression à vous fendre le cœur mais pas celui d'une âme qui avait accepté la damnation du pacte avec le diable.

Le mangemort s'approcha et lui fit un sourire mauvais et sadique avant de disparaître dans un pop retentissant.

Les conséquences de cet attaque seraient considérables pour Sirius, on acceptait une erreur d'interprétation et la reprise d'un dossier un fois mais sûrement pas deux fois.

Sirius serait de nouveau en cavale. Que pouvait on faire contre l'affirmation formelle de plus de deux cents moldus que Sirius Black l'évadé avait bel et bien tué et blessé sans remords des dizaines de gens.

Que pouvait-il faire, lui, l'adolescent qu'il n'y a pas plus de quelques semaine on croyait dur comme fer de folie, de tendances hallucinatoires et d'affabulations. Mais n'était-ce pas normal après tout il était tout à fait improbable qu'un jeune garçon ai réussi à ce sortir indemne de multiples rencontres avec Voldemort. Il était évident que le pauvre enfant n'avait pas pu surmonter la pression ! Se plaisait à raconter la presse dans cette feuille de choux intitulée la « Gazette du sorcier ».

Il s'averrait une fois de plus qu'il était incapable d'aider ses proches, voilà ce à quoi pensait Harry alors qu'un personne s'approcha de lui.

- Harry ? la voix lui paru lointaine il répondit néanmoins par instinct

- Oui.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'est pas blessé ?

- Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Harry regarde moi !

L'ordre s'accompagna de gestes d'encouragements de la part de l'inconnue.

Harry consentit à tourner la tête quand il fut sûr de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Il ne pu cependant marquer la surprise que lui laissait la découverte de la mystérieuse protectrice.

Coiffée d'un carré simple d'un rose pétant, le choix de personne se réduit considérablement malgré que le reste du visage ne lui soit en rien connu.

- Tonks ?

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? dit-elle une étrange lueur dans les yeux, un mélange de tristesse, d'appréhension et d'un soupçon de soulagement.

- Eh bien en fait je savais que l'on me faisait suivre mais je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé alors…

- Quoi ? Tu voulais quelqu'un d'autre ? Dis tout de suite que je ne te satisfais pas ?

Et elle se retourna sur une moue boudeuse.

Harry la regarda, puis se releva et épousseta son short trois fois trop grand serré à la taille par une ceinture au cuir usé, elle attendit qu'il terminât patiemment mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'elle était tracassée par quelque chose cependant il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de l'aider et garda sa tête obstinément baissée.

Lassée elle lui redressa le menton et ancra ses yeux améthystes aujourd'hui dans les siens.

- Harry tu n'aurais pas du t'enfuir !

…Il lui jeta un regard froid et inexpressif. Mal à l'aise elle préféra détourner les yeux

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- En effet, j'aurais pu mourir, mais ne meurt-on pas tous un jour ?

- Tu ne comprend pas ! Toi tu…tu…

- N'as pas le droit de mourir !

- Mais…

- Je représente trop aux yeux des sorciers mais Sirius m'importe plus que tous ces pleutres qui ne voient en moi que le survivant, l'enfant de la prophétie !

Heureux de son effet quand à l'expression perdue du visage de son interlocutrice, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide sans pour le moins courir par soucis de ne pas gâcher sa sortie.

A partir de ce jour, il fut décidé au grand commandement, et à l'accords de tous y compris Ron et Hermione si Harry avait bien compris les dires de l'auror que celle ci l'accompagnerait dès à présent partout où il allait.

Harry au début désenchanté en apprenant la nouvelle fini inexorablement par s'habituer à la présence de quelqu'un lors de ses promenades solitaires plus si solitaires que ça !

Tonks mettait un point d'honneur à oublier ce jour où peut-être n'y avait elle pas porté plus attention que cela mais la joyeuse auror lui remontait néanmoins le moral que ce soit par ses maladresses consécutives ou par son sens de l'humour tenace.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un parc inconnu au bataillon de tous ceux hantés par les deux marcheurs infatiguables, Harry s'arrêta près une balançoire. Il commença un lent balancement assis sur la nacelle en plastique rouge, le cliquetis des chaînes en fond sonore et la jeune femme observant le lune montante dans le ciel à ses côtés.

Le regard soudain rivé au sol, sa voix s'éleva tremblotante :

- Harry ?

- Oui. Il l'encouragea, plus disposé que la dernière fois à la convaincre surtout qu'elle avait fait l'effort de prendre l'initiative de parler plutôt que de continuer à se voiler la face.

- Tu n'aimes pas être…la fin de la phrase se perdit dans le doux murmure des étoiles observant la scène un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir ? Elle replongea son visage dans le ciel d'un bleu profond comme pour s'y noyer.

Un bref soupir, un balancement plus vif, il réfléchissais à ce qu'il pourrait dire, à ce qu'il devait garder pour lui et ce qu'il laisserait passer, à soupeser la confiance qu'il mettait en la jeune femme.

Puis un déclic se fit, lassé de toujours tout garder pour soi, d'attendre désespérément que quelqu'un lui ôte la vie et ne pousse la farce encore plus loin. Oui, c'était vrai, aucun jour ne passait sans qu'il n'ai la tentation de mettre fin à son existence histoire de boucler la boucle, et de provoquer la chute du voile, de convoquer la peur viscérale de l'ennemi leur revenant de droit.

Mais par une quelconque ironie du sort, Gryffondor un jour Gryffondor toujours, il resterait affronter les peurs inavouées des autres.

Pourtant le conquérant en lui avouait sans honte la nécessité d'une âme sur laquelle se reposer et en cette nuit de juillet la Tonks timide et angoissée était attendrissante on avait cette envie irrésistible de lui accorder sa confiance comme à une amie.

- je ne suis rien pour eux, pour vous.

- Mais…

- Pourquoi se fourvoyer ? Sans la menace de Voldemort nous ne nous serions sûrement pas connus toi et moi !

- Mais…

- Ne m'interrompt pas ! s'il te plait.

- Pff, bon d'accords

- Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne sente cet énorme poids sur mes épaules, le poids du Monde.

Chaque sorcier se levant le matin ou presque, empreint du bonheur d'exister simplement ne se bat jamais pour ce cadeau si cher. Il s'éclipse derrière l'idée que d'autres le feront pour lui. Bien sûr il y en aura toujours pour remplir ce rôle mais Voldemort que pourtant tous exécraient a guérit de ses blessures tranquillement. Sans se soucier d'être poursuivis ou chassé puisque personne n'a seulement émis l'hypothèse que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ayant disparu comme par miracle puisse revenir d'entre les morts pour recommencer son œuvre destructrice.

Ils se sont tous reposés sur un enfant par le passé et impunément ils décident pour l'enfant de résister à leur place dans une guerre d'adultes contre laquelle il n'a aucune chance.

N'y a t-il pas une erreur dans l'équation ?

N'est-ce pas une aberration d'envoyer un unique soldat inexpérimenté sur le champs de bataille couvert du sang d'inconnus et horrifié par le bruit lancinant de l'armée adverse détruisant tous sur son passage ?

Que peut faire une pierre face à des forces dépassant l'imagination et contre lesquelles on a tous fermés les yeux et prier « faites qu'elle gagne, faites qu'elle gagne, faites qu'elle gagne »

Il n'y a pas si longtemps Harry aurait pleuré secoué par de violents sanglots et spasmodiquement coupés par le hic d'un hoquet tenace. Mais aujourd'hui Il se contentait de repousser sa rage dans ses mains crispées et douloureuses sur le métal froid. De battre frénétiquement l'air de coups de pieds indignés. Et laisser ses dents crisser par la pression pour s'empêcher de crier des obscénités à cet abruti de Fudge, à cette grosse troll d'Ombrage, aux imbéciles de journalistes de la Gazette et à tous ceux qui avaient crus les inepties qu'ils y débitaient, bref au Monde quoi.

La réaction de Tonks fut sans précédents notables, tout d'abord ses cheveux et ses lèvres frémirent anormalement puis ils se mirent à changer de couleur pour les premiers et à se mordiller pour les deuxièmes.

La scène complètement ridicule, faisant penser à un lampion de guirlande de noël ou à un clabbert ayant avalé un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qui jurait atrocement dans l'obscurité de cette nuit d'été, fit pouffer de rire l'adolescent mais avant qu'il n'ai pu s'écrouler, terrasser par l'épidémie montante, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer ou plutôt l'étouffer.

Harry, mélangé dans les émotions ne su comment réagir à cette jeune auror sanglotant bruyamment accroché à sa taille. Cependant il éclata bel et bien de rire quand sous le poids, la balançoire craqua et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux le postérieur endoloris à même le sol.

Son anniversaire arrivaient à grands pas et c'est avec bonheur que Harry ouvrit en compagnie de Tonks les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus de ses amis.

Il s'assirent sur un banc dans le parc le plus proche car Harry était alors trop excité pour ne serait-ce qu'attendre encore une minute de plus.

Elle lui tendit le premier paquet couvert assez maladroitement d'un papier jaune et vert sale.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes sur son expéditeur et il sourit bienheureux quoique un peu angoissé à l'idée de ce que son farfelu d'ami lui envoyait chaque année à part Hedwige bien sûr. Elle représentait une amie fidèle et simple à ses yeux, une confidente.

Il déchira l'emballage, résolu d'en finir vite et découvrit un sac vert argenté luisant sous les rayons du soleil. Intrigué il chercha la lettre qu'habituellement Hagrid fourrait avec le cadeau et récupéra un morceau de tissu froissé ayant été probablement une lettre dans une vie antérieure mais dont un troupeau d'hypoggriffe avait du passer dessus entre-temps.

La lettre lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un sac en peau de moke, il fit une note mentale « demander à Hermione ce qu'est un moke » pour plus tard et il lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire ainsi qu'une malédiction pour ses « fichus moldus » comme il disait.

Il lu à haute voix une seconde fois pour son amie qui le regardait aussi impatiente que lui, les yeux brillants déclinants une palette de couleurs flashy à la vitesse d'un métronome.

Il semblait d'après les dires de la jeune femme que certains de ses attributs étaient sensibles à ses mouvements d'humeur, qu'elle avait facile.

Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent et surtout pas en mission mais étant donné qu'elle prenait ça plutôt comme une chance de connaître mieux Harry plutôt que comme une vraie mission elle se relâchait quelque peu.

Harry était heureux de savoir qu'elle profitait de ses vacances forcées à Privet drive.

Surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait confié, que en raison de ses nombreuses bourdes de paperasseries, elle était désormais interdite de passage dans les bureaux du ministère. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs empressés de lui donner le congé qu'elle demandait, histoire de tenir loin d'eux la « catastrophe ambulante » comme aimait l'affubler Mme Pimbleton sa supérieure.

Le cadeau suivant, venait d'Hermione, qui partie en France racontait ses vacances brièvement mais ce qui avait retenu son attention se trouvait en fin de la page :

_PS : Je n'y crois pas mais il était vendu avec._

_Hermione,_

_qui a hâte de te retrouver le plus rapidement possible._

Il jeta un coup d'œil au paquet qui ressemblait, bizarrement, à un livre !

Mais il s'averra qu'il y avait en plus un sifflet doré et couvert de gravures inidentifiables que Tonks certifia être d'anciennes runes de l'alphabet des dragons très peu courant aujourd'hui.

Le bec, d'un bleu magique, se fendait en son milieu et répandait une douce chaleur au contact.

Le livre, simple au premier abord, qu'il tenterait de le lire vainement comme chaque année, s'intitulait « miracles et aides providentielles comment les attirer ? »

Puis vint avec émerveillement le vif d'or que lui offrit Ron, son meilleur ami, accompagné d'un sempiternel joyeux anniversaire qui sonna chaleureux à ses oreille lorsque Tonks lui fit la lecture qu'elle avait décidé d'effectuer à tour de rôle d'un ton enjoué et autoritaire qui ne laissait pas le choix.

Harry le regarda virevolter avec grâce sa danse composée de mouvements saccadés infiniment beaux à ses yeux. Il tenta d'un réflexe brusque de l'attraper et quand sa main se referma sur la boule dorée palpitante il sourit de contentement. Il la relâcha pourtant afin de continuer ce manège que son amie agacée voulu arrêter mais en vain puisqu'elle ne parvint jamais être suffisamment rapide pour cela.

Après s'être copieusement moqué de la jeune femme il referma le coffret de velours rouge sur son précieux trésor qui énerverait sûrement Mione dès la première semaine !

Puis un sachet de Bonbons acidulé d'un jaune vif qu'il soupçonna être au citron envoyé par le professeur Dumbledore, une paire de mitaine magique rouge et or s'allongeant quand le temps se faisait trop froid par Mrs Weasley, des farces et attrapes frappées du sigle de la boutique des jumeaux et dont la note mentionnait en petits caractères « à tester » et deux livres, « La transformation animagus rien de plus facile » de Sissi Phonée pour Rémus et « Comment draguer en 256 leçons pour les nuls » de Dédé Spéré pour Sirius. Ce dernier cadeau vit un sourire crispé s'afficher sur le visage de Harry qui injuriait mentalement son parrain sous les rires déments de Tonks qui en était écroulée par terre, se tenant les côtes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller jeter les papiers cadeaux multicolores jonchant le sol, Tonks lui tendit en souriant une mince enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit « pour Harry »

Il la pris des mains de Tonks en la remerciant d'un sourire en rayon de soleil et déchira l'ouverture.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un morceau de papier, ou plutôt un ticket rouge séparé en deux par une lignée de pointillé facile à détacher on pouvait y lire « pass-pass » et au dos « pour une journée de folie déchirez moi, mais attention veuillez vous référer au manuel d'utilisation avant usage »

Il releva un visage perplexe tandis que Tonks de plus en plus fière de son cadeau tenta d'expliquer à Harry « l'inculte » ce qu'il en était.

Pour plus de facilité nous vous transcrivons la seule page importante du manuel d'utilisation du ticket pass-pass, qui ne fait après tout que 2988 pages, dont la moitié sont des anecdotes de pauvres victimes des effets secondaires décris au-dessous, servant probablement à prévenir les usagers des dangers encourus, mais, que de toutes façon personne ne prend la peine de lire.

_Le ticket pass-pass_

_Permet de faire un échange de l'âme d'un corps avec celle d'un autre corps pour une durée limitée, généralement de un jour mais dont on peut abréger l'échéance en détruisant le dit morceau de papier._

_Soit précisé que le ticket pass-pass résiste à l'eau, à toute sorte de maltraitance, à tous sorts destinés à la contrefaçon qui est interdite depuis la crise de personnalité des années trente qui vit s'échanger plus de 6 millions de sorciers au moyen de grossières copies ne valant évidemment pas l'originale et provoquant diverses effets secondaires allant de simples démangeaisons à un état de débilité profondément affligeant._

Le reste est inutile d'être mentionné à part le dernier passage à la fin :

Attention !!

Il faut surtout que les deux morceaux du ticket pass-pass soient détruis en même temps au risque de cohabitation psychique des deux âmes en un même corps, de plus si l'effet non désiré est prolongé pendant plus de une heure, les sujets seront alors obligés de le subir pendant une durée indéterminée variant de trois jours à une semaine.

Une fois que Harry eu enfin compris le fonctionnement basique du dit objet, Tonks lui exposa son projet qu'elle avait ruminée depuis déjà un certain temps mais qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à peaufiner.

Alors qu'elle est ta merveilleuse idée ? Demanda un Harry manifestement peu emballé à l'idée de survivre une journée entière dans le corps de la jeune femme qui ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant

- Et bien si tu as bien compris, je vais prendre ton corps et toi le mien et on pourra aller se promener où tu voudras, j'avais d'ailleurs pensé au chemin de traverse ! rajouta-t-elle histoire de ferrer le poisson

- C'est vrai ? Mais ça changera quoi en fait ?

- Désespérant ! fit-elle pour toute réponse en secouant la tête d'un air las

- Hééééé !!!!

- Eh bien je pourrais changer ton apparence avec mon don de métamorphmangus

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !!! fut tout ce que Harry pu articuler, abasourdi.

- Vraiment désespérant !

- Héééééééé !!!!

Et elle éclata de rire suivit de près par Harry qui d'abord indigné laissa l'amusement le gagner.

Elle lui tendit donc le ticket pass-pass, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Elle lui intima de prendre l'autre extrémité et de tirer d'un coup sec à 3

- 1,…2,……….3

Il se déchira sans mal, puis un vent sortit de nulle part souffla violemment en une mini tornade rose et violette qui bien que forte ne les fit même pas décoller d'un pouce.

Les cheveux quant à eux voltigeaient dans tous les sens et Harry se sentit arraché de quelque chose qui avait toujours fait partie de lui, il prit peur et tenta de revenir en arrière mais c'était peine perdue car déjà il était emporté au loin dans la tourmente.

Il tourna, tourna pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures puis comme si rien ne s'était passé il reprit ses esprits, étonnés d'être toujours debout.

La fraîcheur de l'air soulevé retomba puissamment sur leurs épaules et Harry, nauséeux, essayait de retrouver ses repères qu'il avait quelque peu perdus !

Rien ne semblait changé à part peut-être qu'une personne lui ressemblant étrangement dodelinait de la tête comme ayant le tournis.

Le pauvre déjà que moi ce n'est pas facile ! mais attends une minute, c'est mon corps !

- Hé ! Tonks ça à marché !

- Ben heureusement ! répliqua-t-elle toute fière essayant vainement de coiffer le nid à oiseaux qui ornait à présent sa gracieuse tête !

- Un problème de coiffure ? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de lui demander, d'un ton badin

- Tu veux dire ton problème de coiffure !

Il ne répondit à la provocation que part une langue tirée.

Elle répondit de la même manière et changea de visage plusieurs fois avant d'en paraître satisfaite dans le miroir qu'elle avait fait apparaître au préalable.

Elle lui intima l'ordre de ranger précieusement le ticket restant en sa possession, puis elle s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras pour effectuer le transplanage jusqu'au chemin de traverse.

Harry préférant faire ses courses scolaires avec Ron et Hermione le 31 août s'élança gaiement dans la rue louvoyant entre les quelques passants osant affronter la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en ce jour d'été.

Tonks le suivit sans une hésitation et lui indiqua en avançant les doigts d'une main tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire.

- Il faut que j'achète du déliscat pour Eskiss

- Qui c'est ?

- Mon chat, en fait c'est plutôt un Kneazle mais comme il mange de la nourriture pour chat…

- Aaaaah !

- Ensuite du papier à lettre personnalisé chez Scribbulus, le dernier « amour magique amour tragique » et si on a le temps il faudra aller faire un tour du côté de Mme Guipure elle fait des solde formidables en ce moment !

- Euh…

- Et toi où veux-tu aller ?

- Ben je ne sais pas, peut être le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ! fit-il des étoiles dans les yeux. Oh ! et puis il faut absolument que je me procure du miam hibou pour Hedwige sinon je risque de perdre mes oreilles à coup de bec !

- Eh ! mais j'y tiens moi à tes mignonnes petites oreilles ! Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je te protègerais répliqua-t-elle véhément en les lui tirant fortement pour ensuite le serrer dans ses bras.

Bien sûr elle ne parvint à réprimer son fou rire que les deux secondes de répit que lui accorda le jeune homme, qui n'en était plus vraiment un au vu de son apparence, et qui lui lança plusieurs _rictumsempra_ sans pitié, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle se tordait en rigolant bruyamment sur le sol.

Epuisée, mais néanmoins rancunière l'auror confirmée qu'elle représentait se jeta sur lui et l'assena de mains baladeuses qui firent à sa plus grande fierté éclater de rire l'adolescent.

Après plusieurs batailles à coups de sort tel que _aguamenti_, _Locomotor mortis_, et un magnifique sortilège de chauve-furie égalant presque la suprématie de Ginny pour Tonks et _Dentesaugmeto_, _Furunculus_, _Tarentallegra_ et _Levicorpus _pour Harry, la malheureuse victime qui s'était alors retrouvée la tête en bas flottant dans les airs lança un Silencio à son adversaire qu'elle n'avouerait jamais mais qui était plus coriace qu'elle ne le pensait ce qui conclu la partie sous les regards furieux de Harry.

Elle se décrocha d'un finite incantatem et pris le temps de s'éloigner avant d'enlever le mutisme qu'elle avait imposé à l'adolescent.

Celui ci lui couru après mais ne réussissant jamais à la rattraper faute de savoir transplaner changea d'occupation et se résigna à bouder.

Ils entrèrent dans la ménagerie magique à demi réconciliés sous les efforts monstrueux de Tonks pour maîtriser son fou rire bloqué dans sa gorge.

Harry balada son regard sur les cages disséminées un peu partout tantôt vides tantôt pleines d'animaux bizarres ou classiques comme des hiboux ou des rats.

Il ne fit pas attention à son entourage et buta sur quelqu'un.

- Oh désolé je ne t'avais pas remarqué !

- …

L'inconnue se redressa, ses cheveux noirs dansaient dans son dos, et ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre le fixa des ses yeux.

Il ne su dire de quelle couleur ils s'approchaient, ni pourquoi il n'essaya pas de se dégager de son regard brûlant, mais, si il ne s'aperçut aucunement que la jeune fille s'en allait de sa démarche fantomatique, c'est que lorsque l'extraordinaire frappe à notre porte on ne peut s'empêcher d'observer à en attraper la migraine, comme par peur que d'un battement de cil il ne disparaisse dans de minces voluptes de fumée blanchâtre.

Et finalement notre vue se voile de larmes douloureuses.

Il est parti.

En ce jour où la température chuta brusquement pour une seule et unique personne, toujours la même, il est d'ailleurs étrange l'avez vous remarqué ? Combien le destin s'acharne sur quelqu'un en oubliant les autres comme pour prouver qu'il existe bel et bien, la recherche constante de la postérité. Harry eu la certitude comme une envolée de vifs d'or que jamais il n'aimerai l'inconnue aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ni bleus ni verts juste beaux.

Il frissonnait à présent de cette rencontre fantastique au coin d'une rue, et cette sensation ne lui paraissait pas agréable comme irréelle, il aurait jurer ne plus sentir ses doigts tel en nos saisons d'hiver où le froid mordant gelait nos sens dans un analgésie constante.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du bonheur de sa première neige, cristaux fragiles immaculés tombant du ciel comme un cadeau des anges survolant les nuages de leurs ailes amples et graciles.

Au combien son visage, crispé et ses membres engourdis de corvées de sa tante, lui semblait loin, expansif à présent, morceau de soleil dérobé à l'astre éblouissant. Il avait souri de toute son âme, de tout son coeur à n'en plus finir.

Puis les années passant il avait appris à s'en méfier, délaissant la naïveté des enfants pour la connaissance des plus grands. Prédisant la pluie et le beau temps, tiquant à peine aux fonte de printemps, Quelle dérision que cette affection pour de l'eau gelée, salissant le pavé !

De cette rencontre fortuite il garderait cette fraîcheur, cette douceur de la neige, et surtout l'éphémère d'un amour platonique.

_Mais toute cette réflexion n'atteindra jamais l'esprit de Harry, il est des chercheurs en psychologie qui voulant à tout prix découvrir les secrets de notre cerveau se sont perdus en conjecture face à la complexité de ce qu'ils y ont trouvé._

_Ils ont émis plusieurs hypothèse, dont celle que nous retenons est que l'esprit se découpe en tranches plus ou moins profondes._

_Notre subconscient invente, déduit, comme expliquer l'infini par des mots me direz vous ? Tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'à l'égal de nos rêves insaisissables, certaines choses, des brides pour la plupart, nous parviennent et d'autres condamnées à ne rester que pures fragments, des centaines de destins s'affrontant chaque jour, se cachent attendant leur tour._

_Le cerveau humain utilise peu ses capacités d'après ces pauvres moldus insignifiants, alors pourquoi avoir de la matière grise sinon pour s'en servir vous écrierez vous ! Oui, même pour nous le cerveau demeure un mystère mais parfois l'ignorance est nécessaire pour nous préserver de la folie._

_C'est pourquoi notre conscience se limite à des couches superflues de l'esprit communes à tous._

Notre cobaye, ici Harry, n'aura seulement ressenti qu'un froid polaire et désagréable face à cette rencontre, qui influencera sûrement sur sa réaction avec l'inconnue dans le futur, mais, nous ne nous égarerons pas si loin. Je vous remercie déjà d'avoir pris la peine de prêter foi à mes dires et de ne pas écourter votre lecture, que je souhaite agréable.

Votre dévoué serviteur, préférant rester dans l'anonymat. 

Tonks secoua Harry alors qu'ils fixait étrangement la porte dont la clochette venait de retentir, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur, un léger arrière-goût dans la bouche comme une impression de malaise.

Il attrapa un paquet de papier, rugueux au toucher, mais couvert de graffitis colorés annonçant diverses promotions qu'il tendit à Tonks avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà choisi dans la boutique pendant qu'il batifolait dans les rayons.

Puis ils partirent faire un peu de lèche-vitrine dans quasi toutes les boutiques de la ruelle qui étaient davantage bondées avec la chaleur déclinante de la fin de journée.

Ils songèrent à rentrer quand leur estomac malmené à coups de sundaes de Florian Fortarôme réclama de calmer leur folie acheteuse qui les faisait courir dans tous les sens. Précisément lorsque Harry avait le malheur de s'exclamer « oh regarde Tonks, là aussi ils font des soldes ! » à l'auror délurée sans mesurer la portée de son geste une seule seconde ! Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon ce serait de l'inconscience !

Arrivés à privet drive, ils restèrent en habitués à se balancer sous les grincements des chaînes, relatant les événements de la journée tandis qu'il jouait allègrement avec son vif d'or.

Elle le suivait des yeux depuis un moment déjà et dans un geste succinct elle s'en empara victorieuse. Harry mi agacé mi amusé essaya en vain de le récupérer jusqu'à ce que fatigué il ne déclare une autre guerre de sort qu'il perdit lamentablement pour la seconde fois mais aussi défier une auror cela relevait du suicidaire !

Le ciel s'embrasait lentement déclinant par toutes les couleurs docilement jusqu'à disparaître à l'horizon.

- pas que je n'aime pas ton apparence légèrement modifiée par mes soins mais il serait plus que temps de rejoindre chacun notre corps tu ne crois pas ?

- On n'attend pas que ça finisse tout seul ?

- Sauf si tu as envie de procéder à tes ablutions avec mon corps !

- Il devint si rouge qu'il aurait concurrencer le rideau de son lit à baldaquin de Poudlard plus vite s'un éclair de feu traversant le stade !

Il voulu répliquer mais n'étant pas satisfait du bégayement que réussit à invoquer sa gorge il opta pour la seconde solution : se taire et trouver un quelconque regain d'intérêt pour un objet alentour.

« Oh mes pieds qu'ils sont beaux tout d'un coup » pensa alors Harry.

Tonks vint finalement à sa rescousse après avoir rajouter ce détail à sa liste totalement exhaustive de « comment faire rougir Harry » qui occupait la plupart de ses journées depuis qu'elle accompagnait l'adolescent.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le ticket rouge vif chauffant doucement dans sa paume signe que le charme s'affaiblissait.

_incendio_

Puis elle demanda à Harry de l'imiter celui-ci devint vert alors qu'il farfouillait dans tous les sens et retournait sa veste.

A force de mimiques sérieuses, la vérité éclata « je l'ai perdu »

Quelque part loin de là mais toujours en Angleterre, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage impassible s'adressait à un volatile noir qui tenait dans ses serres un bout de papier chatoyant « à qui à tu subtiliser ça, vilaine fille ! ».


	3. problème et poudlard

« Je l'ai perdu »

- Quoi ?????????

- Ben…..

- Non ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !!!!

- Ben si ça peut te faire plaisir…répondit-il de plus en plus rouge.

Mais avant que la jeune femme ne puisse continuer un vent familier rose et violet vint frapper de plein fouet nos deux héros cependant cette fois Harry ne ressentit rien d'anormal à part ses cheveux se dressant dans sa nuque et la vision effrayante de Tonks à nouveau avec son apparence s'effondrer.

Il réagit vivement et se précipita à sa rencontre quand la tourmente eue finit de les ballotter.

- Tonks ! Tonks !!

- Je suis là ! souffla une petite voix alors que le corps sans vie reposait toujours à terre.

- Mais, où est tu ?

- Dans ta tête ! soupira t-elle se retenant à peine de lui fracasser le crâne en songeant qu'en ce moment c'était également le sien.

- …

Il préféra garder le silence sous l'assaut de mauvaise humeur de Tonks et puis merde c'était elle qui envahissait sa tête elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire porter le chapeau non plus.

La petite voix légèrement excédée lui rappela aussi doucement que possible que ayant perdu le ticket tout était de sa faute en rajoutant que vouloir lui cacher ses dire se révélait inutile au vu de la situation de cohabitation psychique dont parlait le manuel qui décidément ne servait à rien ! Elle se fit une note mentale « se plaindre aux éditeurs » mais se ravisa bien vite en songeant à la multitude déjà conservée dans les pages du dit bouquin qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire.

- Euh…Tonks ? Demanda Harry d'une voix timide.

- Oui quoi ? répliqua t-elle sèchement.

- Arrête de penser ça me donne une de ces migraines !

- Pfffffffffffff je fais ce que je veux tout est de ta faute, assume !

- Mais…à cela il rajouta en bougonnant qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès et que si elle avait pris la peine de vérifier qu'il possédait toujours le billet on n'en serait pas là.

- Parfait ! si tu crois ça, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! tiqua t-elle

- Exactement ! puis il essaya de repartir vers le 4 privet drive sans succès, ses jambes refusant d'obéir.

Abasourdi il réessaya maintes fois mais rien n'y faisait aucun de ses membres ne bougeaient.

La voix de l'auror retentit alors dans un effort de faire une trêve qu'il rabroua toujours fâché.

- Allez Harry écoutes-moi !

- Pourquoi je devrais ?

- Parce que sinon je ne te dis pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas bouger !

- Parce que tu sais toi ? s'insurgea t-il sceptique

- Ben oui sinon je ne te le proposerais pas ! il se rembrunit encore à sa remarque

- …

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête je ne voulais pas te vexer !

- …

- Bon passons ! Si tu ne peux pas marcher c'est simplement parce qu'avec deux entités dans un cerveau, nous devons arriver à commander ensemble nos fait et gestes, tu comprends ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis abandonna et sans honte :

- non en fait je ne vois pas !

- désespérant !

- héééééé !!

- En gros, il faut que nous pensions à marcher au même moment, ce n'est pas compliqué enfin!

- Alors on essai ?

- Oui, à trois on avance droit devant !

- 1…

- 2…

- 3

Nous passerons la scène pour éviter que l'estime que vous portez à nos deux héros ne se fracasse littéralement sur le sol voyez vous j'ai été immensément triste quand on a cru bon de m'avouer que le père noël n'existait pas alors dans un souci de générosité rare je ne vous dévoilerait que l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire un bouffon s'écrasant lamentablement par terre sans raison apparente car par le plus grand des hasard le destin, ce comique, à fait Tonks gauchère et harry droitier chacun désirant s'élancer par sa jambe de prédilection vous imaginez la suite !

Enfin toujours dans cet élan de gentillesse je vais vous aidez à visualisez l'évènement, levez-vous, allez pas d'objection j'ai dit levez-vous ! Bien vous voyez quand on obéis ça marche tout de suite mieux !

Ensuite connaissez vous la chanson que l'on apprend dans les colonies de vacances, quoi vous n'en avez jamais fait ? Inculte !

Donc elle racontait à peu près ça, pardonnez à ma mémoire défaillante mais la vieillesse peut faire des ravages hallucinants, Alzheimer déjà !

« La meilleure façon de marcher c'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de recommencer »

Enfin bref vous bidouillez un peu à ma manière « la meilleure façon de marcher c'est de mettre les deux pieds devant l'autre et de recommencer »

Bon plus qu'a mettre en application sauf que pour nos deux amis c'est déjà fait et comme je suis légèrement sadique si vous avez pris le temps de le remarquer et bien cela leur prendra un certain temps pour coordonner leurs mouvements et réussir à se relever !

Sous les regards perplexes des passants bien entendu on est perfectionniste où on ne l'est pas !

Heureusement, enfin cela dépend du point de vue, quelqu'un transplana à leurs côtés !

- Rémus ! s'exclama soulagé Harry dans le corps de Tonks

- Tonks ? Pourquoi est-tu toujours là on s'inquiétait à l'ordre !

- Ben…on a eu quelques problèmes mineurs…

"Mineurs ? Comment ça mineurs ? C'est une catastrophe tu veux dire ! Je vais me retrouver coincé dans un corps de fille pour l'éternité !"

"Juste pour une semaine au maximum Harry !"

"Justement une éternité !"

"Et tu crois que ça m'amuse moi ! Avoir un gamin mal élevé dans ma tête !"

"Alors pourquoi tu ne l'expliques pas à Rémus parce qu'il attend là !"

"Je ne peux pas ! Tu te doutes bien que ça m'était complètement interdit cette ballade mais je voulais tellement te faire plaisir que…"

Après un long silence Harry s'excusa en bougonnant qu'il aurait du prendre au sérieux les menaces d'Hermione « si tu continues tu vas finir par ressembler à Ron ! » ce à quoi le concerné répondait outré un Héééé très expressif !

Elle étouffa un rire qui se répercuta sur le visage de l'auror et qui laissa Rémus perplexe réfléchissant sérieusement à la santé mentale de son amie.

Il préféra passer outre et repris la conversation :

- Quels problèmes ?

Il n'eu pas à attendre de réponses car baladant son regard il tomba sur le corps inerte de Harry juste à côté de l'auror.

- Tonks ! Que s'est-il passé ? S'écria à t-il en s'agenouillant au chevet de l'adolescent.

- Ben, comment dire…

- Tonks, fit-il d'une voix dangereuse

- Euh, et bien...

"Ah bravo ! On ne risque pas de le convaincre avec tes bégaiements stupides ! Fustigea Nymphadora"

"Ah parce que tu crois que c'est facile d'expliquer à un Rémus furieux le pourquoi de mon moi avachi sur le sol ? Si c'est le cas je te laisse faire !"

"Si je pouvais j'aurais déjà pris la parole depuis longtemps !"

"Ben je suis pas sensé deviner tous ce qui passe dans l'esprit de madame !"S'indigna Harry vexé

Rémus pendant ce temps envisageai réellement de faire passer des tests à sa collègue qui paraissait avoir des problèmes à s'exprimer préférant marmonner sans lui accorder un regard.

Il observa l'endroit où il était puisqu'en désirant transplaner à côté de Harry il avait porté son choix sur un parc anodin près du 4 privet drive et par hasard Harry où plutôt le corps sans vie gisant par terre s'y trouvait.

Une multitude de buissons et de hauts arbres certainement centenaires peuplaient la place.

Le soleil ayant passée la main, une clarté familière qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos s'étendait sur le gazon en friche, où le pied s'enfonçait dans de désagréables sensations de chatouillis.

Ce ne devait sûrement pas être la partie la plus visitée du parc, une atmosphère régnait que quelqu'un de normal désignerait d'adjectifs tels que glauque, effrayante, peu engageante, etc.

Mais voilà L'observateur qu'il était ne pouvait plus revendiquer le titre de « normal » qui semblait si privilégié dans la société, il était définitivement étrange, de part ses sens hyper développés et sa force surhumaine lorsque s'approchait insidieusement la plein lune.

Non, tout cela avait disparu il y a bien longtemps de sa vie, il en avait été jusqu'à occulté le souvenir cuisant de ce jour où lui traînant dans la naïveté de l'enfance à l'intérieurs des bois près de chez lui, il avait subi la morsure douloureuse d'un loup-garou errant. Errant, oui, tous ces êtres au destin tragiquement modifié en un battement de cil, erraient ces nuits venues à la recherche de la proie qui lui donnerait la sensation d'exister, qui lui permettrait d'évacuer toute la pression de la journée.

Et ensuite l'âme en peine solitaire hurlerait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales du désespoir d'une condition amère et ironique. Du dégoût du sang qui jamais ne partait vraiment de ses mains, de son visage comme hanté par les malheureuses victimes.

Il ressentait parfaitement l'angoisse et le malaise de la jeune femme qui agissait bizarrement à ses côtés, troublé il ne parvenait pas à mette un nom sur son attitude pour le moins étrange comme si elle avait besoin du consentement de quelqu'un pour libérer sa gorge et avouer.

Mais avouer quoi ? Que pouvait-elle trouver à redire à ce corps sans vie qu'il serrait maintenant dans ses bras cherchant désespérément une solution à laquelle se raccrocher dans ses yeux variant de teintes si vite qu'on en avait la migraine rien qu'a les fixer plus d'une seconde.

Il détourna alors le regard, frustré et tomba sur un tas de paquets et de papiers multicolores jetés pêle-mêle un peu au hasard.

Il avança sa main et dénicha son cadeau et celui de Sirius plus de doutes possibles c'était ceux de Harry, il avait du les ouvrir ici pour ne pas être dérangé.

Puis un manuel d'un rouge carmin flamboyant retint son attention, il était pratiquement sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

Il le récupéra de sous un papier bleu clair et pris un temps avant d'assimiler ce qu'il lu. Mais passé ce moment il éclata de rire mélangé entre un soulagement palpable et l'envie de vérifier son hypothèse, saurait été ridicule de rire si la situation avait été vraiment grave !

La jeune femme perplexe loucha sur le livre qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains et rougit encore plus lorsqu'il lui tendit et qu'elle le reconnu. Elle lui jeta un regard horrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il puisse penser et révéler aux autres. Mais il la rassura d'un geste de la main avant de se relever et d'épousseter sa robe bleue nuit un sourire en coin toujours peint sur son visage.

Agacée Tonks se retourna tant bien que mal pour bouder ce qui n'eu pour effet que de faire pouffer pas très discrètement Rémus.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, alors je vous en pris cessez sur le champs !" s'indigna t-elle de l'intérieur et que Harry essaya de transmettre à Rémus

- Mais rien ! assura t-il après avoir tiqué à son vouvoiement.

- …

- Oh allez Tonks ne fais pas la tête tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas la situation amusante ?

- Eh bien non justement ! mais son sourire démentit ses propos et elle injuria Harry de sourire bêtement alors qu'elle tentait désespérément d'être sérieuse

- Alors que décides tu ? demanda-t-elle ayant repris contenance

- Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas le dire aux autres

"Certainement pas j'imagine déjà Minerva « comment avez-vous pu oser faire ça à un gamin aussi jeune il aurait pu être en danger des millions de fois ! » ou encore « au moins cela mettra un peu de plomb dans votre gracieuse petite tête » avec une voix moqueuse bien entendu !" s'écria Tonks de l'intérieur

- Elle ne veut pas. Réussit à formuler Harry en Tonks après un laps de temps à se reprendre parce qu'à rire sans raison, Rémus allait les prendre pour des demeurés !

Une expression indéchiffrable s'installa un bref moment sur le visage de Rémus qui reprit enjoué

- Alors on va bien s'amuser !

- Pourquoi ? Répondirent-ils de concerts inquiets

- Parce que Harry doit revenir avec moi au 12 square Grimmaud ! s'écria t-il vainqueur à en voir la tête de dix pieds de long qu'affichait Tonks.

"Harry ferme la bouche ce n'est pas très élégant !" pria t-elle Harry une fois remis du choc de la nouvelle et elle intima à son colocataire de refaire la traduction pour Rémus :

- Quoi !!!!! Mais comment on va faire !

- Eh bien c'est simple on va dire à tous que Harry ne se sent pas bien le temps qu'il retourne dans son corps et on l'enferme dans une chambre du manoir comme ça personne ne s'en rendra compte !

- Bien sûr et tu crois que notre incapacité motrice va passer inaperçue !

- C'est là que c'est drôle tu ne trouve pas ! répliqua-t-il avec une moue à la Dumbledore.

"Harry retient moi de l'étrangler s'il te plait !"

"Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?"

Devant le manque de réaction elle commença à paniquer mais elle entendit un murmure à peine audible dans le fond de sa tête qui s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à en comprendre le sens :

- AAAAAAA une semaine dans le corps d'une fille au secours !!!!!!!!!!!

Et là je ne sais absolument pas comment il a fait mais il se mis en tête de parcourir tous les coins du cerveau de la pauvre Tonks sous les yeux de celle-ci complètement écroulée sur le sol pliée de rire !

Il continua sa litanie indifférent à l'étouffement de l'auror : veuxpasveuxpasveuxpasveuxpasveuxpasveuxpas…

La vois de Rémus la fit revenir à une conversation plus sensée :

- Euh ça va ?

- Non dit-il d'une voix étranglée

- Pourquoi ?

Veux pas rester dans le corps d'une fille pendant une semaine ! il débita sa phrase si vite que Rémus mis longtemps à assimiler puis il éclata encore de rire tandis que le petit Harry dans le cerveau de la grande Tonks courait tel un débile mental en répétant toujours les mêmes mots.

Quand ils débarquèrent au 12 square Grimmaud l'aube pointait à l'horizon et Harry se sentait soudain très fatigué, dieu qu'il aurait aimé rester à Privet drive ! Il s'étouffa quasiment à cette pensée et fustigea le neurone responsable de sobriquets que je ne citerais pas pour ne pas offenser les âmes sensibles, élan de gentillesse souvenez-vous !! Vous savez le truc sensé être rare !

La maisonnée dormait encore et il en remercia le ciel tandis que Rémus entrait tant bien que mal avec son corps soulevé grâce à un _levicorpus._

Puis la semaine passa très très très lentement composée entre autres de discussions de filles tout à fait intéressantes sur la dernière mode du moment et du comment attacher ses cheveux de manière provocante mais pas trop, subtile quoi, tellement subtile même qu'il ne voyait pas la différence !

De regards appuyés de Rémus oscillant entre le fait gaffe tu vas trop loin et le sourire en coin quand il le poussait vers Hermione et Ginny tout a fait innocemment.

Et puis enfin les « je sais tout » jubilatoires visibles dans les yeux de Dumbledore à chaque fois qu'il encourageait Rémus dans ces entreprises pour se moquer de lui encore plus avec Sirius qui avait probablement été mis au courant vu le rire peu discret qu'il avait émis lors d'une discussion assez personnelle sur la présence du nœud sur le soutien gorge ou pas avec Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ginny.

Mais, bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, il avait apprécié ne pas être le centre des attentions dégoulinantes de gentillesse et d'inquiétude.

Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'on lui reproche, de mettre la vie de milliers de sorciers par ses bêtises digne d'un enfant. Mais, il avait toujours eu envie de leur crier que, bordel il en était un !!! Tandis que d'autres cherchait désespérément qu'on les voit plus matures qu'ils ne le sont lui il aurait préféré qu'on voie son âge véritable !

C'est-à-dire celui d'un adolescent, à qui on passait outre ses crises de colères comme on aurait oublié pour Hermione ou Ron parce que eux ils en avaient le droit ! Voila ce qu'on lui avait pris, un droit inaliénable pourtant ! Celui d'être un enfant comme les autres, auquel on ne prête pas plus attention à ses élucubration certes, mais pour qui on n'est pas envahi d'une terreur sans nom à chaque fois qu'il fait un cauchemar, en demandant immédiatement à son réveil ce que s'était pour soi éclater en sanglot ou soit s'en trouver soulagé, « l'enfant prodige n'a rien annoncé d'horrible cette fois hourra hourra ! »

Et puis il en avait marre de vivre dans cette peur permanente du lendemain et des regards vides tant que la lecture des morts de la nuit n'a pas été faite, comme si déplorer les morts pouvait changer les choses oui s'était logique bien sûr mais ça n'aidait pas !

Bref une semaine palpitante quoi !

Puis quand il avait enfin réintégré son corps, Hermione lui avait sauté au cou comme si sa vie en dépendait et Ron, l'avait salué avec sa tape dans le dos inimitable vu qu'elle lui bloquait à chaque fois l'accès à l'air pendant au moins une demi seconde.

La locomotive rouge d'où s'élevait de gros panaches de fumée comme les indiens avec leur calumet de la paix, une foule pressée autour envoyant les dernières recommandations gênantes aux rejetons déjà à l'intérieur, le cliquetis de ma valise bringuebalant sur les pavés disjoints de la gare et enfin les mouvements exaspérés de Zéphyr sur mon épaule, je me sentais bien, mais, en même temps impatiente de rejoindre l'immense terrain de jeu que représentait Poudlard, et mes amis ! Qui ne risquaient pas de m'envoyer des lettres vu leur condition.

* * *

Un garçon me bouscula, je détournais mon regard vers le fauteur de trouble qui gêné leva sa tête du chariot qu'il s'efforçait de pousser. Je sentis comme une vague familière m'envahir quand mes iris rencontrèrent l'émeraude des sien, un voile couvrit l'intensité de ses yeux que je jugeais beaux, irrésistibles.

Puis comme un ballon qui se dégonfle la tension jusqu'alors palpable retomba.

Il m'observa encore mais je compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas, pourquoi ? Mystère ! Il en allait ainsi et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, la compagnie des adolescents de mon âge ne m'avait guère attiré depuis ma première année et je ne comptais pas commencer aujourd'hui !

- Tu ne devrais pas l'enfermer dans une cage ça la rend triste ! indiquais-je en pointant sa chouette.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! siffla t-il il est vrai que n'ayant jamais eu d'amis je me jugeais peu douée en relations humaines et préférais couper court à cette conversation en m'éloignant vers le train.

A la recherche d'un compartiment de libre tel était ma mission au milieu de tous ces excités et du bruit des portes coulissantes constamment ouvertes, puis fermées à mon désarroi.

J'ouvris la première que je trouvais jolie, je sais ce n'est pas très sélectif comme manière étant donné qu'elles se ressemblent toutes !

Une bande de Serpentards m'accueillit de regards peu aimables mais détournèrent vite la tête n'étant pas une cible intéressante aux yeux de leur chef dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom ça à un rapport avec dragon voila tout ce dont ma mémoire a trouvé utile de garder ! Je dois bien être la seule à ne pas connaître son nom par cœur mais qu'importe puisque lui ne sait même pas le mien !

Je refermais le battant et ouvris le second.

J'entrevis une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, blonds, retirés derrière les oreilles par commodité. Elle ne releva même pas la tête à mon arrivée mais je pris le parti de ne pas m'en offusquer et entrais sans autre préavis.

Soudain elle sembla prendre conscience de ma présence et m'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de reporter son attention sur un livre de la série amour passion ou quelque chose dans ce genre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Sa voix pourtant s'éleva rompant le silence alors que je la croyais concentrée sur sa lecture :

- Tu es belle ! dit-elle avec conviction

- Pas toi ! Répliqua une personne venant d'ouvrir le compartiment d'un geste brusque.

Nous la dévisageâmes un moment puis d'un accord tacite elle replongea dans son amour passion avec gourmandise et je détournais la tête vers le paysage défilant comme flou à travers la vitre.

- Tiens Luna ! Tu t'ais fait manger la langue par un kelpy ou tu l'as offerte à un de ces animaux complètement imaginaire sortis tout droit de l'esprit loufoque de ton père ? A moins que ce ne soit tes idées ?

- On répond aux imbéciles par le silence ! répliquais-je non pas dans un soucis de défendre cette inconnue mais parce cette jeune arrivante brisait d'une manière agaçante ma tranquillité !

- Ooh il semblerait que tu te sois fait une nouvelle amie, mais, suis-je bête tu n'as _pas_ d'autre amies ! continua t-elle en se frappant le front avec un air ahuri.

- Je ne suis pas son amie. Fis-je pour toute réponse placidement

- Ooh alors tu défend la veuve et l'orphelin c'est ça ? Laisse moi deviner tu es à Gryffondor c'est ça ?

Bien que d'une nature calme, cette fille commençait réellement à me casser les pieds mais avant que je n'ais pu réagir la voix chantante de ma voisine lu un passage de son livre qu'elle désirait manifestement partager :

« si un jour je revois sa sale gueule de harpie défigurée je lui décocherais mon poing dans les côtes moi ! s'écria George

Non, George il ne faut pas ce n'est pas de sa faute ! s'indigna Nathalie »

Elle rigola doucement et comme refroidie par sa maîtrise de soi, je rendais au landes sous mes yeux l'intérêt que cette cruche leur avait fait perdre.

L'intruse refit plusieurs tentatives pour regagner notre attention, mais, c'était un effort vain et frustrée autant que son reflet dans la vitre me renvoyais, elle partit à grandes enjambées en claquant la porte.

- Je m'appelle Esseult Callahan et toi ?

Luna Lovegood répondit-elle après un moment le nez dans son bouquin et d'une voix empâtée.

Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir fait la réflexion habituelle à l'entente de mon nom de famille et décidais que cette fille était intéressante.

A part d'autres intrusions mais toujours brèves vu que nous passions inaperçues, le voyage approcha de son terme doucement.

J'enfilais ma tenue et aidais Luna à en faire de même vu que les différents accessoires ajoutés à son uniforme rendaient difficile son habillement.

- Tu ne me demande pas ce que c'est ? dit-elle curieuse en désignant ses ajouts.

- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vivre ! répliquais-je

Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux, où brillait une étrange lueur et m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur la banquette entrepris de m'expliquer le pourquoi de tous son attirail :

Tout d'abord la ceinture d'où pendouillait de gros citrons servait à attirer les Porlock car elle avait aimé l'histoire que lui racontait son père avant de s'endormir sur ces petites bêtes gardeuses des écuries.

Puis de mignonnes clochettes sur son col pour faire venir les lethifolds qui ressemblaient à un drap tout noir étouffant ses victimes avec son corps et les dévorant sans pitié et sans traces. Elle avait un visage éblouissant à cette histoire et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire légèrement ce qui eu pour effet d'arrêter son discours tandis qu'elle me fixait intensément, une aura de folie l'entourant si visiblement qu'on avait l'impression de la toucher si l'on étendait le bras, ce que je fis bien entendu !

- Elle est jaune ! Dis-je les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui, répondit-elle enthousiaste et parfois verte mais rarement bleue je suis étonnée que tu l'aies vu !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Quand nos humeurs sont trop fortes, la magie que nous utilisons habituellement avec notre baguette, s'échappe peu à peu du contrôle et elle se diffuse tout autour de nous en une aura invisible mais je m'efforce de lui faire changer de couleur c'est plus joyeux ! répondit-elle toute fière d'un rire ressemblant plus au hululement d'une chouette qu'à autre chose.

Le train s'arrêta enfin dans un branle-bas de combat assourdissant, ma valise s'échappa du porte-bagages et se renversa par terre.

Je m'affairais à ranger tout ce bazar quand d'un livre virevolta un morceau de papier, je le ramassais et lu ce qui y était écrit d'une écriture fine et soignée « ma chérie envoie moi une photo de tes amis ».

Le bouquin quant à lui était banal à part si l'on retenait qu'il faisait partie d'une collection à best-sellers mondialement connu et qu'il avait été écrit par Méré !

- Bonnes nouvelles ? me demanda Luna d'un air éteint.

- Pas vraiment.

- Elle lu par-dessus mon épaule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Elle retourna au rangement de ma valise comme si de rien était. Je l'observais décidément l'attitude de Luna était spéciale un peu décalée et intéressante je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis non plus.

Peut-être enverrais-je une photo d'elle à Méré.

- Pourrais-tu me donner une photo de toi ?

- Qui t'as écrit ce message ?

- Méré, ma mère.

- Alors je suis d'accord que veux tu comme photo ?

- Celle qui ne te dérange le moins de me donner.

- Je trouverais ! Tu es à Gryffondor ?

- Oui, dortoir des sixièmes années si je ne suis pas dans la grande salle.

Nous sortîmes du train et elle partit rejoindre un groupe qui l'appelait au loin où j'aperçus le garçon de tout à l'heure. Je ne reconnu que peu des personnes le composant. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, il était étonnant à quel point ma mémoire semblait indépendante gardant ce qu'elle jugeait utile et rejetant tout le reste cela m'avait toujours posé problème puisque je ne reconnaissais alors personne dans les couloirs.

Il y avait d'abord les deux amis du héros, Hermione que j'admirais pour sa gentillesse et son intelligence quasi hors du commun et Ron que je qualifiais de Gryffondor type, il était rare d'en trouver si près du stéréotype Gryffondorien et en quelque sorte cela m'avait attiré moi une fille que tous se demandaient comment elle était arrivée là !

D'ailleurs le temps qu'avait mis le choipeaux magique à me répartir en avait fait jaser plus d'un et on racontait partout que faute de solution celui-ci m'avait laissé choisir.

Mais voilà il en était tout autrement en ce jour de la répartition complètement terrorisée comme la multitude d'enfants dans la même situation, je frissonnai à l'appel de mon nom, m'avançant maladroitement jusque l'estrade et enfonçant presque comme une question de survie le chapeau sur ma tête.

Il me paru chaleureux et essaya de m'apaiser tant bien que mal puis il commença sa fouille de mon esprit pour y déceler mes qualités prioritaires comme il disait.

Après un certain temps il découvrit quelque chose qui le laisse coi, lui si bavard un instant auparavant s'était tu en un silence angoissant.

Je lui parlais doucement consciente que m'adresser à un chapeau n'était guère habituel mais Méré m'avais appris que tout était possible dans le monde de la magie dans laquelle je baignais tout de même depuis ma naissance !

Puis il se ressaisit et me demanda si j'avais envie d'entendre son histoire, une histoire qu'il voulait raconter depuis bien longtemps mais que personne n'était digne d'entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

Je lui dis que j'étais d'accord bien sûr ! Comme tous les enfants de mon âge, j'adorais les histoires mais un doute subsista en moi, étais-je vraiment digne de sa confiance je lui fis part de mes sentiments et il me répondit naturellement que c'était son destin de savoir.

Il commença donc à montrer dans ma tête des images, fournissant quand il en ressentait le besoin ou quand je les lui demandais des explications.

Un jeune garçon tout d'abord, petit et timide avec un grand chapeau marron et défraîchi cachant ses cheveux flamboyants au reste de l'attablée offert par ses frères précisa-t-il.

C'était un porte-bonheur qui se transmettait dans sa famille à chaque enfant entrant dans sa première année à Poudlard. Mais bien que symbole important pour ses parents et ses grands-parents, l'aîné le lui avait refilé de bonne grâce, heureux de se débarrasser enfin du dit objet !

C'était à lui d'arborer et d'abhorrer le présent de ces générations stupides croyant dur comme fer à son pouvoir.

On se moquait doucement de lui à la table des Gryffondors mais il n'en avait cure, il s'y était préparé mentalement et de toutes façon n'ayant pas de petits frères il se savait condamné à le porter tout le long de sa scolarité alors autant s'y faire.

Le choipeaux soupira à l'évocation de cette période en maudissant cet objet ridicule qui ne lui avait valu que des ennuis !

Je le priais de continuer son récit ce qu'il fit avec un engouement attendrissant.

Un jour alors qu'il se promenait dans les corridors sous le regard curieux et moqueurs des tableaux qui se déplaçaient dans ceux de leurs voisins pour pouffer de rire pas vraiment discrètement dans son dos le plus longtemps possible, il s'engagea excédé sur un escalier au hasard avec juste comme espoir de s'enfuir loin de ces tableaux et de leurs occupants irritants.

Fort de cette pensée, l'escalier changea subitement de direction et plongea dans les profondeurs du château plus encore que les cachots et que le rez-de-chaussée, jusque dans les fondations sombres que seuls, il en était certain, les fondateurs avaient foulé du pied.

Le couloir qui s'offrit à lui était éclairé de petites bougies tremblotantes qu'il croyait entendre glousser.

Puis épuisé d'une longue marche dans ce dédale de couloirs dans lesquels il ne s'engageait jamais parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière, il s'arrêta en face du seul tableau de la galerie, il geint et s'effondra au sol.

Il tenta de percer l'obscurité pour apercevoir les contours de la peinture mais les bougies semblaient en avoir peur et refusait catégoriquement de s'en approcher.

Il tenta alors d'utiliser _lumos_ mais se rendit compte avec horreur que la magie ne fonctionnait pas dans les boyaux du château et il sentit un inexplicable sentiment d'étouffement l'envahir. Quand il pu à nouveau respirer convenablement il se jura de ne plus jamais se moquer des claustrophobes !

« J'en ai marre ! Je veux sortir d'ici » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Un bruit de déplacement de roche lui parvint et il se redressa immédiatement alerte.

Il s'en suivit une dizaine de bruits semblables jusqu'à ce que le tableau ne s'ouvre sur un grand vide dans lequel il plongea non pas de gaieté de cœur mais plutôt pour échapper à ce sentiment lui broyant les poumons et la gorge dans un étau invisible.

Il glissa, puis remonta et atterrit après maints changements de directions dans une grande salle aux couleurs rose et parme qui donnait à la pièce un mauvais goût affligeant.

Il remarqua ensuite quatre portes au fond, en bois verni et poignées dorées elles rehaussaient le style ! Puis en s'approchant il lu ce qui y était inscrit, en lettre bleues étincelant :

Sur la première était écrit : « Je ne t'emmènes que là où il faudra »

La deuxième affichait : « je ne t'emmènes que si par ton désir tu es là »

La troisième, elle : « je ne t'emmènes que si mon choix tu accepteras »

Et enfin la dernière : « je ne t'emmènes que si ce qu'il faut tu as »

Il resta perplexe devant ces choix laquelle prendre, « que ce passera t-il si je choisi la mauvaise » pensa t-il

Il s'assit face aux portes et essaya de se calmer pour réfléchir plus posément. Je n'aurais sûrement pas ce qu'il faudra puisque je suis pauvre et d'origine moldue ! Récita t-il las. Je suis pratiquement sûr que celle-ci vient de Serpentard !

Je ne penses pas être ici par mon désir et puis je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais envie d'y être c'est lugubre, j'ai froid et j'ai faim !

Si c'est dans un monde parallèle que tu m'emmènes je ne suis pas sûr d'en être satisfait ! Continua t-il en s'adressant à la troisième porte.

Et puis il en as de bonnes « là où il faudra » si c'est en retenue parce que j'ai pratiquement loupé tous les cours de l'après-midi alors autant attendre ici que les autres viennent me chercher !

Et tu n'as pas essayé de prendre une de ces portes ? Lui demandais-je coupant son histoire.

Non, j'étais jeune et borné.

Tu ne te considères plus comme ça aujourd'hui ? demandais-je tout à fait innocemment.

A mon âge on ne peux plus se qualifier de jeune ! s'exclama t-il outré

Je ne continuais pas bien qu'il ait évité de répondre à ma question.

Il reprit donc.

J'en viens à la fin de mon récit, l'idiot que j'étais, s'est contenté de se caler dans un coin de la salle loin des portes, et d'attendre patiemment que des secours pointent le bout de leurs nez.

Oh bien sûr j'ai bien essayé plusieurs fois de passer l'une des portes mais à chaque fois le doute m'assaillait, « et si je ne prenais pas la bonne » « et si il n'y en avait pas pour moi ? » Alors que je me rasseyais par terre en grommelant et ruminant des menaces contre les directeurs qui ne venaient pas me chercher et qui peut-être me croyaient déjà morts.

J'ai souvent paniqué, surtout quand la faim se fit plus tenace et me rappelait sans cesse que je n'avais pas mangé le déjeuner du jour de ma disparition, parce que je m'étais disputé avec une fille et que je ne voulais pas la revoir.

Et puis au bout de je ne sais plus combien de temps je me suis endormis pour la dernière fois.

Je reniflais alors qu'il finissait son histoire « et après » lui demandais-je

Et bien finalement, les fondateurs qui me cherchaient bel et bien parvinrent à me trouver au bout de huit années de recherche sans répit dans ma salle aux quatre portes, mais ils ne découvrirent que mon chapeau, auquel ils donnèrent vie à l'aide d'un sortilège complexe. Sûrement afin d'alléger le poids de leur culpabilité que leur conscience leur rappelait chaque jour.

Je ne leur en veux pas, grâce à eux j'ai trouvé un but dans ma vie et même un compagnon de jeu, Albus est un directeur assez peu orthodoxe et je m'amuse bien en sa compagnie.

Je souris.

Il me remercia comme si je lui avais offert un cadeau précieux. Et me rassura quand à sa décision pour la maison dans laquelle je serais répartie et lança d'une voix claire « Gryffondor »

Au grand étonnement de tous qui pour la plupart s'étaient avachis sur leur siège ou dormaient d'un sommeil profond, je ne me levais pas et posais une dernière question au choipeaux :

comment vous appelez-vous ?

Hector Selinscita Quivat

Merci murmurais-je en le replaçant sur le tabouret et en m'élançant vers ma table qui m'encourageait modérément. Mais vu que la moitié dormait je ne pouvais décidément pas leur en tenir rigueur !

Plus tard je fis des recherches à la bibliothèque, pour un cours de signification des noms à l'intention du professeur Binn et découvris que Hector Selinscitia Quivat voulait si l'on cherchais un peu dire « celui incapable de faire des choix » un peu ironique pour un choipeaux magique ! Songeais-je alors tout en me replongeant dans mon devoir.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les calèches mais Luna pila à quelques mètres ainsi que Harry et plusieurs autres personnes sans raisons apparentes.

Je posais la question à Luna qui répondit passionnée que les sombrals piaffaient et s'échappaient peu à peu de leurs attaches.

Je baladais mon regards mais bien évidemment je ne perçu rien, même pas un mouvement d'air qui puisse me confirmer ce que m'avais expliqué Luna.

Cependant je la cru et partis avec les autres « voyants » en direction du château laissant les « non-voyants » derrière nous, bougonnant et râlant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les calèches n'avançaient pas comme à l'habitude.

Harry revint pourtant en arrière prévenir ses amis qui descendirent, de mauvaise grâce pour le rouquin et d'incompréhension pour la brunette qui envahissait le jeune garçon de montagnes de questions.

Luna suivit des yeux un ballet invisible et son aura vira vert comme elle me l'avait prédit.

- Ils ont peur de quelque chose. Susurra Luna

- A quoi le vois-tu ? Répondis-je intéressée.

- Ils volent dans tous les sens, ils ne sont pas ordonnés comme d'habitude, peut-être un ogre les poursuit ! Où un ronflak cornu à poil longs ! S'exclama t-elle les yeux agrandis dirigés en plein sur la forêt de l'autre côté du lac qu'on distinguait à peine.

Le voyage se fit sans encombres mais parfois énervant surtout lorsque Ron râlait et suppliait Harry de le porter mais en vain car Harry était lui aussi subjugué par les étranges équidés tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche du chemin. Comme pour nous protéger fis-je remarquer à voix haute, ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître sur le visage d'Hermione, sa moue de réflexion, qu'elle arborait toujours quand un détail attirait son attention, « mouais après nous avoir lâchement abandonnés » comme s'exclamais si bien notre boudeur préféré !

La répartition passée avec tout de même un détail qui fit jaser toute la salle, une jeune fille, blonde, passe-partout entra en sixième année à Gryffondor, « une première ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Hermione.

Puis j'attaquais avec joie mon assiette enfin pleine.


End file.
